Apex Legends: The hound doesn't bite
by Dark the inkling
Summary: (Rewrite of More Than meets the eye.) When Wraith joins the Apex games. Bloodhound, a complete stranger, tries to teach her about the more nitty gritty things about the ring. But he does it in a rather puculiar way.


**Disclaimer: this is a rewrite of More than meets the eye. It took me 8k words to realize to much I hate what that story became. This story has a similar premise but more detailed and not garbage (hopefully.)**

I woke up, and I knew nothing, felt nothing. Not cold, not warmth, not happiness, not sadness. Just nothing.

Something went up to me, and put something in me. I suddenly knew lots. I felt something, and it was anger. I had knowledge as if I went through grade school and college. I knew Math, basic science, military tactics, how to fire a weapon, martial arts, and more.

I struggled in the restraints I just realized I was in.

I felt anger, anger boiling in my brain. I wanted out, I HAD to get out of here.

The doctors observed from a glass window.

Then there was a voice in my head.

**Listen to me**

**Listen to me now!**

**I said LISTEN TO ME!**

I refused. I thought If I ignored it, it would stop. But it didn't.

Tears pooled from my eyes for the first time and I cried.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. I heard my voice for the first time. It was feminine. I must be a female then.

I continued to struggle with the voice in my head until I gave up. I was out of breath, I wanted to sleep forever.

I didn't even know my name. I didn't remember anything.

How could that be?

What am I?

I gave into the voice and listened.

**Focus your hands and think about going somewhere, anywhere that's not here.**

I thought about the outside. There was s small window made it solid steel to the left of me.

I focused on that, and a portal appeared above me.

**Now, think about wanting to leave this world. Focus your energy and focus.**

I did as It said and suddenly felt nothing.

Everyone around me was a dark purple. I noticed I could move freely.

I sat up, and pushed my head through the portal.

I was suddenly brought into a dark purple tunnel like area.

When I got out, I was on my back.

I heard the soft humming of birds, and could feel a breeze.

I sat up and looked around.

I was on a peach, palm trees danced in the wind.

I had no time to enjoy the view.

I got up and started to run.

I didn't know where I was going but it was anyplace but here.

I ran an ran till I came upon a city.

Tall building surrounded me as I walked through the streets.

People were staring at me with shocked expressions.

Them I remembered I had no clothes on!

I used the voices adive and slipped into the void.

I ran into an allyway and collapsed out of street view.

I collected myself and thought of what to do next.

I had to get clothes and get off this rock.

**See that door in front of you? That leads to a clothing store. It is currently closed right now. You need go through that door using your abilities and get some clothes.**

I did as it asked and went through the door.

There was a sound except my slow and steady footsteps.

I saw clothes for Woman's Men's and Kids.

I snagged a simple green sweatshirt, a red bra, and some blue jeans, then rushed out of the store.

**Now, go to Greinch Airport, the address is 54257. There is a civilian transptort ship a planet named Harmony in 30 minutes. They will ask you for your name. Say you are Alliance Green and you are on flight 48.**

I found the address and told the security my flight.

I got into the transport ship and sat on a bench.

I took a seat away from other people.

A Holo TV sat in the front of the ship. A robotic news reporter was talking about s man who lost both his legs in a sport called the guanlet.

I saw many different people get onto the ship.

A Caucasian IMC soldier with best Curley hair above her head and a G7 scout walked into the transport ship. I put my hood over my head and acted normal.

"Have any of you seen this girl!" She shouted, alerting people on the transport ships. Some babies cried, children got scared at the sight of a firearm. She took out a holo pad out in her palm and my face came into view.

Luckily, my hair wasn't in a bun and I had scars on my face. Everyone shook their head no but one person.

"I saw her on 62 Gunslinger road. She was naked and running like a maniac." A man said, getting up from his seat.

"Thank you sir and enjoy your trip." She said walking out the bay doors.

The ship set off and I saw space for the first time.

It was the most beautiful thing I've seen besides that beach.

In a few hours we were in view of a medium size planet with white blue clouds they covered a majority of the planet.

Over 50% of the planet was covered in water.

It was a stunning site.

We delved into the atmosphere and was greeted with a large city. It was bigger she prettier than the other city I went through.

I dove into an allyway and listened to the voice.

See that weapon store across the street? Go into the void and go behind the counter. Grab the P2020 and the Kunia and get out of there.

I did just that and grabbed about 5 magazines.

I put them into my pockets and went deeper into the alleyways.

"So what should I call myself?" I asked the voice in my head.

**Wraith, that should do it.**

**3 years later. **

About 3 months ago I joined the Apex Games. I want to learn more of my past. I've started to win dozens of games and I'm getting popularity. My hope is that I can get into the secret underground IMC facilites which lie below the ring.

I had 4 more hours till the next match started so I went to the mess hall.

There was a huge building that all Members trained,ate and slept.

I went to the mess hall to see it awfully crowded.

It was 9:30 so most people were either training, or eating then training.

I sat down at a table with no one sitting there.

I slowly ate my meal which consisted of Oatmeal, French toast, an a carton of milk. The food was decent, but had ingredients that added more s to add more carbs and nutrients instead.

I looked in the distance to see Bloodhound, a famous champion walk into the room armor on, crow on his shoulder. Everyone's attention turned to them. He got a plate of food including a small bowl of something for his crow.

He looked at the tables to see none with nobody sitting at mine. He scanned the room again and settled his eyes beneath the mask settling on my table. He took a seat at the other end of the table around 5 feet away from me.

We didn't exchange words or glances, just ate our food.

Bloodhound pressed a button on his armored shouldered, removing a piece of that covered mouth.

He began to eat his food.

His crow looked at me, cocked his head with a confused look, then went back to eating.

I finished my meal and threw it away.

I went into the Fittnes room and started doing Push-ups, curl ups and other fitness activities.

I went to the shooting range and practiced firing weapons I didn't normally use.

The drop ship was leaving in 15 minutes so I decided to get ready.

I went to Wordrobe and put on a set of white armor. It covered my mouth and nosed and intimidated a lot of players.

I boarded the drop ship without a squad.

I went with a squad occasionally, but not most of the time, due to my anti-social personality.

The drop ship was going over Skull Town which was just to my liking.

I smirked as I saw it was the hotzone.

I jumped out of the ship, the satisfying rush of wind consuming my body.

I landed near a building and opened a door.

A man with prosthetic legs rushed through the door at the same time.

We both saw a peace keeper on the floor and tired to grab it.

I grabbed the handle and he grabbed the barrel.

We ended up in a mini tug of war battle.

"Let go amigo!" He shouted.

I slipped into the void still holding the gun.

It dropped from his and and I grabbed it with a smirk.

"Mierda!" He shouted, before having his head blown to bits.

I grabbed 2 body shield and a few syringes before rushing out the door.

It was an all out war inside skull town, blood littered the sandy ground and gun fire could be heard everyone.

Three men barged out of a building, one was holding a woman by the throat.

He choked her to death then shot an unsuspecting opponent which came around the corner.

I dove behind the tank and watched them.

I saw an Re-45 in the hands of a deceased player.

I grabbed it and dove beck behind the tank.

The trio looked out the center of skull town, trying to find enemies.

When they were near the tank, I emptied a magazine on them. I knocked one and pulled out my peacekeeper.

The other two pulled out there weapons, a wingman and a havoc.

I took cover behind the tank.

I poked out of cover and shot one of them in the leg sending them to the ground.

I shot him again, killing him.

The last person made a run for it but was stopped by a knife entering his neck.

He gasped for air with blood spilling from his neck.

He went down and a deathbox appeared where his body was.

The person who had killed him was none other Bloodhound.

Your eyes met and he stopped looting the deathbox.

"Nice job taking those two out, your combat skills are impressive." He said, picking up the knife from the deceased mans neck.

"And your telling me this because?"

"I'm simply congratulating you, to be nice." He said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

I cringed at that.

"You do realize there are like 4 squads here right?" I asked raising an eye brow at him.

"Yes, but everyone saw me and they won't go anywhere near me. You were the one at the table next to me, just saying." I cringed harder at his sudden change of the subject.

"Is fight you, but I want to wait until the end of the game, see of you can beat me." He said.

We exchanged a final glance before he walked off.

I stayed there for a solid minute. I could hear screams in the direction of where we walked. They weren't his own.

I smiled, something I hardly did and ran off and towards the ring.

"We hace a deal." I said out loud.

I managed to pick up 5 more kills, making my kill count 8.

It was round three and there was only 4 squads remaining.

The ring was on bridges, where everyone just so happening to be killing each other.

"**Shooter move!" **The voice in my head shouted.

I saw an opponent with a longbow firing st me.

I ran behind a nearby rock, but not before getting clipped in the stomach.

I winced in pain as I held the wound.

**"Keep complaining and your gonna die."**

I listened to what it said and returned fire with my Triple take I had picked up from a player I killed earlier.

I aimed the scope a few inches above his and fired. The shot hit his head, causing him to get knocked.

His team came rushing over and tried to pull him to safety.

"Oh know you don't." I said, pulling the trigger and landing a shot to the woman's chest.

She fell back, dead. It seemed that they were the only two.

Their were now 3 squads remaining.

I checked the mini map and saw the circle was in the middle of my position.

A faint while crossed my lips finding this out.

I took a syringe and stabbed it into my wound.

I whined a small bit due to the pain, which quickly got replaced by a warm sensation of liquid filling my wound.

A bullet zipped passed my head.

I sipped my left around and saw two people and a robot firing on me.

I threw a thermite grenade which blocked the entrance up the cliff.

"Shit! I'm gonna kill that bitch when I get my hands on her!" One of the men in the squad screamed.

I was slightly shocked. I had never been called a bitch before, or at least not that I remembered. I could tell that it was weird and perverted what he said, but I shrugged it off.

I started to fire at the now retreating squad with my triple take. Taking them out with three swift shots to the head.

It was now me and just one more squad left.

A knife was thrown at me and caught my arm. Which I responded by screaming in pain.

I looked at my arm and knew who the knife belonged too.

"ASSHOLE!" I screamed.

Bloodhound steeped out of the game infront of me, wingman in his left hand.

"Who said I would play fair?" Bloodhound asked approaching me.

He forcefully took the knife out of my arm.

I yet out another yelp of pain.

He proceeded to cut my stomach open with the knife.

As I began to black out he plunged an adrenaline needle into my eye.

"W-what the hell...just finish me, why are you doing this. I asked, watching my insides. Come out of my stomach.

"Because the gods and I know that a true warrior doesn't play by any "rules" if you think no one will do this to you, that there are certain rules for this kind of stuff, then your wrong. I'm sorry but I had to show you. You are knew here, but gaining popularity. Once that happens then people will target you, and do things that you don't exactly like. I'm sorry, I'll kill you now." He said, putting a hole in my head with his wingman.

I was teleported to the hangar, the place where people went when they died of won.

I saw Bloodhound teleport a few seconds after me.

I looked at him and gave him a long, hard glare.

He glanced at me before walking out the doors.

Everyone was looking at me now, everyone had seen what had happened on live broadcasts of the games.

"Looks like Wraith here has had her first run in with R.T." A women behind me said.

I turned around to see the Legend known as Lifeline the combat medic.

"R.T?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"It stands for rape and torture. It's a little term we use around here when someone rapes our tortures us in the ring. And you, have been officially R.T'd." She said.

I gave her an annoyed expression before heading out of the hanger and back to my quarters.

I needed to get Bloodhound back.

I smiled when I thought of a way.

But now, I needed to rest.


End file.
